Many devices have been employed for holding and securing objects such as elongated members, wires, tubes, cables, rods and the like to a suitable support. The prior devices have presented problems in accomodating objects of different sizes and keeping them snugly secured to prevent rattling. Prior art devices of the single loop or bend type are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,016,220 issued to K. D. Rose on Jan. 9, 1962 and 3,049,585 issued to C. W. Cochran on Aug. 14, 1962. Prior art devices of the multiple loop or bend type are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,675 issued to W. F. Brown on Jan. 22, 1963 and 3,163,712 issued to C. W. Cochran on Dec. 29, 1964.